


Owies and Medcin

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic Kisses, cavity warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is hurt and Beth doctors him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owies and Medcin

“Hold still Unca Jake, wait right here!” Beth leaped to her feet and dashed inside the house.

Jensen looked over at Cougar who was laughing, well… his shoulders were moving and his lips were turned up ever so slightly, but for a sub-verbal asshole that was the equivalent of a full out belly laugh in “lesser” mortals. Jake stuck his tongue out at his lover and turned his attention back to his skinned knee. It stung like a bitch. He was about to get up and limp inside when Beth came running out the front door, her hands full of Jackie’s first aide kit. She jumped off the porch and ran over, skidding to a halt just before she bowled over her uncle… again.

Beth dropped to her knees, little face full of guilt and sadness at the sight of the bloody knee. “Hang on Unca Jake. I got medcins.” She dug around in the kit and then held up an alcohol pad triumphantly. “Momma says ya gotta make sure it’s clean. Now it’s gonna hurt, but if you're brave, Momma will give you a cookie.” She careful ripped open the package and looking at Jensen for permission gently dabbed at the small wound. She frowned as he hissed. “Sorry, Unca Jake, but Momma says if we don’t do this you could get an ifection.” She bent over his knee and examined the area making sure she got every single speck of dirt.

Jensen smiled as her blonde ponytail bobbed as she worked and the tip of her tongue showed at the side of her mouth. She looked so much like her mother had at that age.

“Ok, all clean. Now we put on the medcin. This doesn’t hurt,” she assured him. She opened the tube of ointment and carefully smeared it all over and then covered everything with a clean gauze pad and enough tape to make Pooch proud. Lastly she leaned down and carefully brushed her lips over his knee. “ Momma says kisses are magic and make it all better, faster.” She nodded her head solemnly.

“ Tu mama is right. They do, mija.” Cougar said. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Jensen’s forehead, winking at his partner. He inspected the patch job and gave her a hug. “You did a good job, mija.”

Beth giggled. “Gracias, Tio Cougar. Wasn’t Unca Jake, brave?” She smiled as Cougar nodded.

“Si, very brave. So mija, do you think he deserves a cookie?” Cougar asked.

Beth cocked her head to one side as she studied her uncle and his hopeful blue eyes. She nodded. “Si, Tio Cougar, Unca Jake didn’t cry at all. I’ll go get his cookie!” She gathered up the first aide kit and ran back inside.

Jake looked up at his lover and smiled. “How about another one of those magic kisses?”

Cougar chuckled and leaned down to make it all better.


End file.
